The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for carrying out a foot treatment known generally in the art as a pedicure; more particularly, to methods and apparatus for carrying out a pedicure while protecting the foot from microbial infection; and most particularly, to a system (method and apparatus) for carrying out a pedicure by simulation of a conventional circulating water bath pedicure while protecting the foot from contact with the water.
In a conventional prior art pedicure, the foot is first conditioned by being immersed in a warm water bath that is recirculated with agitation for a period of time to soften the skin, especially the cuticles and heel callus. A pedicure is thus an aesthetically satisfying experience. The passage of warm water at high velocity around the foot is pleasant to the client and also serves to beneficially stimulate blood circulation in the foot. The foot is then removed from the bath, one or more lotions, ointments, unguents, and/or medicaments, (referred to generically herein as “liquid conditioners”) are applied to the soft, warm skin, and the appropriate trimming processes are carried out.
A known problem in establishments that provide pedicures to the general public is that, although the water bath is changed and the recirculating system is chemically sanitized after each pedicure, infectious micro-organisms in the form of fungi and/or bacteria can persist in the system and can infect succeeding clients. Further, chemicals used in cleaning and sanitizing the water bath system can also be carried over and can undesirably affect the feet of succeeding clients.
It is well known in the art of foot treatments to provide a waterproof foot sock for immersing the foot in one or more conditioners. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,617; Published U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0130216; and World Published Patent Application WO2009/021299. In each of these disclosures, the foot is encased in a waterproof membrane as described above, but the encased foot is not placed in a heated water bath nor is it contemplated or taught to heat the foot while thus encased. Therefore, in this prior art the salutory benefits of heat and recirculating immersion as in a conventional pedicure are lost to the client.
What is needed in the art is a system (method and apparatus) for carrying out a pedicure wherein a conventional pedicure is closely simulated while protecting the foot from microbial infection and harsh chemicals.
It is a principal object of the invention to protect a foot from microbial and chemical attack during a near-conventional pedicure.